


Too Young

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry's thoughts shortly after arriving in Ithilien. [Blank verse: doesn't rhyme, and little rhythm. Such is life.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Young

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"Pippin, you're too young!'

We'd barely started planning; it was to be the Grand Adventure, to follow Frodo Baggins on his Quest to save the Shire.  
I thought you ought to stay home, you and Fatty Bolger.  
But you weren't having any. You said that you would follow If we tried to leave you there.  
I said it once again, but you would not be moved.

"Pippin, you're too young!"

Oh, how the words did sting, spoken by an Elven Lord,  
I saw the look on your face, but then you stood up to him:  
They'd have to tie you in a bag to send you home.  
Even that wouldn't work, for as soon as you clawed your way free,  
you'd follow.

And follow you did, up Caradhras and down Moria,  
Stumbling along and dropping pebbles, sometimes it seemed  
you really were too young after all...  
But then you saved my life, with your quick wit and ready action,  
cutting your bonds, dropping a brooch, baiting an orc, daring him to think that you had Something he wanted,  
I wouldn't be here now if not for you.

"Pippin, you're too young."

That's what I wanted to say that day you marched with the armies of the West, forever away, I thought, and I had to be the one to stay behind, again.  
Just like when you rode away with Gandalf. Only worse, for I knew I'd never see you return, you marched to death, and darkness, and the end of the world.

I saw Sam and Frodo, they look even worse than you do.  
Perhaps I'll be the only hobbit to return to tell the tale.  
I ask Strider about your chances, he only shakes his head,  
And his eye, meeting mine, is filled with sorrow.

Pippin... you're too young.  



End file.
